1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pocket tool and a cutting tool.
2. Prior Art
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,419 B2 discloses a pocket tool comprising handles connected to one another by means of a pivot joint, with side walls joined via pins and compartment regions disposed between them, having implements which are mounted on the pins by means of pivot bearings so that they can be moved between a transport position pivoted into the compartment region and a functional position pivoted out of the compartment region. One of these implements is provided in the form of tweezers, which are disposed on a pin so that they can be removed via a coupling mechanism and are mounted against a spring element. The coupling mechanism has guide arms and a recess disposed between them for accommodating the pin. In order to remove the tweezers, they are pivoted out of the transport position by 180° into an uncoupling position corresponding to the functional position, in which the tweezers can be pushed relative to the pin, parallel with the longitudinal extension of the handle, into the housing until one of the guide arms is released from the pin. Instead of tweezers, a knife blade or a saw blade may also be fitted with a coupling mechanism. During the process of changing an implement, therefore, the sharp-edged blade is exposed, thereby posing an increased risk of injury to the user. As there is no lateral guide for the implement in the releasing position, there is no way of ruling out damage to the implement in the event of incorrect usage.
Patent specification AT 500 097 A1 discloses a pocket tool, in which an electronic module is mounted by means of a coupling mechanism on a pin comprising a bearing part and a locking arm which is mounted against the pin and holds the pin in the bearing part. During both the uncoupling and coupling operation, the electronic module is pivoted relative to the housing until a longitudinal axis of the electronic module is oriented at an angle of 90° with respect to the longitudinal axis of the housing.
Patent specifications US 416,946 A, DE 290 359 C, US 586,453 A, US 19,606 A and U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,931 A disclose pocket tools with an implement which can be replaced by means of a coupling mechanism mounted on a pin of the housing and which can be moved by means of a pivot bearing between a transport position pivoted into the housing and a functional position pivoted out of the housing.